


He is there for me

by Wolfythe5th



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfythe5th/pseuds/Wolfythe5th
Summary: Mao Mao has slowly realized his feelings towards Badgerclops but will Badgerclops returns his feelings back?
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Kudos: 18





	He is there for me

**Author's Note:**

> Two fanfic in a day! Nice job on me...I guess? Anyway, this was originally a fanfic for someone but things happened. I am sorry. Anyway, I hope you like this fanfic!

Everything is quiet, so quiet, to the point where Mao  Mao is starting to feel scared. He always hears the sweetie pies yelling at each other, making a whole mess at the valley, and destroying everything in their path when he is here doing the  usual rounds. B ut then again, he isn’t doing a round check and also the sun went down a few hours ago. He is just here, in the middle of the night, walking through the valley. Everything is completely  quiet and- 

“And peaceful...somehow...” Mao  Mao says as he continues his way towards the empty valley. The warm orange light shines against his dark red cape as the moon was fully awake now. 

This is a normal thing for him now, ever since he arrives to Pure heart valley with  Badgerclops , he is always reminded that he is out of shape. He used to be more active and had more practice sessions until  Badgerclops told him that he can’t do any more practice sessions passed nighttime. 

“ Bagderclops and his dumb rules...” Mao  Mao says in a whisper as he plays with the tip of his cape a bit. Mao  Mao actually feels a bit happy that  Badgerclops worries for him and wants him to be safe. This makes him feel something funny in his chest. Mao  Mao just sigh and  lets go of his cape. “But I am still mad at him, because now I have walk instead of using my katana for actual practice!” Mao  Mao yells with great frustration as he quickly covers his mouth. The buildings around him are still off and quiet. He looks around again before letting a sigh out as no one has woke up from his loud outburst. 

“Got to be more careful.” Mao  Mao whispers to himself. He decides to start walking during night time so no one can see him and because he still wants to do something before going to bed. He usually does a practice session before going to sleep but he can’t do that now. He could do a session right now but he honestly doesn't want to worry Badgerclops. 

**_ What is this feeling? _ **

**_ Why do I feel so warm and funny right now? _ **

** Could it be?  **

“He is kind and thoughtful...wait!” Mao  Mao realized that something is off. “Since when  Badgerclops was kind or thoughtful to anything besides food?” Mao  Mao begins to think when Badgerclops changed his behavior. 

**_ It was after that day... _ **

**_ The day that I was pushing  _ ** **_ myself _ ** **_ to the limit for him... _ **

**_ Why was I pushing myself that hard on that day  _ ** **_ again...? _ **

Badgerclops has been checking on him ever since he passes out during one of his intense workouts. Even since that day,  Badgerclops had been more careful and a bit more protective of him, but Mao  Mao doesn’t like it. He hates that feeling of taking care of. He was always by himself and had to take care of himself without anyone’s help, but even since he met  Badgerclops , his world changed.  Badgerclops is always there for him. He is always gentle and kind to him whenever he needs help with his problems, and he also never said something cruel to his face. 

“Well, he does get in my nerve sometimes but it can’t be helped. I really don’t mind it that much because he is always by....my side...”

**_ Why didn’t I  _ ** **_ notice _ ** **_ that before? _ **

**_ He was always by my side... _ **

**_ So why didn’t I  _ ** **_ notice _ ** **_ him before.... _ **

Mao  Mao finally reaches the center of the valley. There was a lonely water fountain. He decides to sit down on the edge of the fountain. “Well, since I have time to kill right now. Why don’t I just relax for a bit before going back.” He says as he gets his cape and outfit off. “I know I shouldn’t be here... nakey but I don’t care anymore.” 

He slowly puts his paws into the water. The water was cold enough to cause his body to shake a bit. He isn’t used to the cold water. The last time that he was in cold water is when he was stuck by himself in a swamp after losing his very first battle against a monster. He felt shame for days and no matter how battles he won after that, he stills feel shame for losing that battle, but after he told this to  Badgerclops in one of their camp nights.  Badgerclops hugged him and told him that everyone is not perfect but we can learn from our mistakes. 

Mao  Mao stares at the water and saw the streets lights being reflected off the surface, creating a circle of warm colors around him. He also saw something else in the water. Everything is so peaceful but also so….

“…Empty…” Mao  Mao said as looked down to see his reflection on the water. He doesn’t know why he feels so empty inside. Maybe after all the abuse he suffered in his childhood finally broke him or maybe it is the feeling of being love and taking care of by someone that he likes. He never admits it until now, but he truly loves  Badgerclops .  Badgerclops is always there for him, and he will always be there for him too. When they first met, Mao  Mao didn’t think much about him, but after the many time that  Badgerclops helps and even saved him, he started to feel something in his chest. A warm feeling that made all his pain go away. A feeling that makes Mao  Mao go crazy. He always feels this feeling when he is around Badgerclops, a feeling that he can call his own.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a short one...I might add more later this week but who knows? Things are a bit hard for me right now, so please be patient with me. Anyways, I hope you have a great day!
> 
> (I hope you have the time to read this)


End file.
